


【SC】男朋友xp太怪(传统)是种什么样的体验？

by Moyaozi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyaozi/pseuds/Moyaozi
Summary: *知乎体，偏题的一批，全员存活原作背景下，是夫夫相声*内含迫害，含有不正当词汇形容人物，还有大量无意义的梗，单纯是为了缓解压力产出的「我最想看的类型」的文
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德
Kudos: 14





	1. 男朋友xp太怪是种什么样的体验？

【男朋友xp太怪是种什么样的体验？】

镜像问题：男朋友xp太传统是种什么样的体验？ 

———————

克劳德·斯特莱夫v ：（直男话题优秀回答人）

斯特莱夫快递公司接受星球范围内一切货物运输工作，需要请联系联系PHS：XXX-XXX

———

谢邀。

为什么会要邀请我回答这种问题？我没有男朋友。

『评论区截图：萨菲罗斯不是你男朋友吗？星球英雄和星球灾厄同居了，全盖亚都知道了。』

萨菲罗斯不是我男朋友，他是我的敌人，我只是为了防止节外生枝才和他住在了一起。  
况且，在上个星期的战斗中，他才打断了我三根肋骨，还把第七天堂旁的一间公寓给拆了（虽然最后我赢了他）

『评论区截图：但上次神罗日报的狗仔队甚至都在英雄家附近的垃圾场找到了用过的避孕套。』

...那是假新闻，萨菲罗斯从来都不用byt。

『评论区截图：是我邀请你的哦，好好答问题！话说你刚刚编辑的部分自爆了，克劳德。』

艾丽丝...！

好吧，其实没什么可以答的，众所周知萨菲罗斯是个混蛋。  
就好像萨菲罗斯过了这么多年了，人偶梗始终都没有过去，他完全不知道什么是适可而止。明明神罗英雄时期的他是那么的五好青年，为什么会变成这样...  
总而言之，他xp真的很怪对了。

『评论区截图：不要试图敷衍过去，请星球英雄详细点。』

...

...

...

当萨菲罗斯讲出“Reunion”和“人偶”什么什么的时候，是人都知道这是大难当头了。

萨菲罗斯的强大是无人能及的，这亦意味着就算在特种兵里，他的体力和耐力都是强者。结合我上面说的，萨菲罗斯他根本不知道什么是适可而止，导致只要被他逮着机会，基本上后面几天的工作安排就会全部玩完。  
稍微对他表现一下希望他收敛一点的意愿后，他就会“来祈求我的垂怜吧，克劳德”，要不然就是“人偶可不会说这些话语，满足主人不是你的职责吗”。

（盖亚粗口），生命之流是把他好好说话的能力给洗掉了吗？

萨菲罗斯很喜欢在他挑起的战斗里，说些他认为的「情话」，包括但不限于“不哭给我听听吗、“要再次品尝我给予你的疼痛吗”等，并在说这些话的同时用正宗把你捅个对穿。  
说实话，就算是在经过浸泡魔咣以后，人体的汗腺系统亦不会停止（本条不适用于萨菲罗斯本人，外星人不出汗）。大多数时候刚打完架的时候浑身都是血污和汗，浑身黏糊糊的，正常人都会想去洗澡，再不济换身衣服也好，但萨菲罗斯就会充分用行动表达他想立即、马上、尽快来进行「Reunion」的愿望。  
萨菲罗斯可以在任何时间，任何地点，完全忠于自己的欲望。这意味着他完全不会在意场合之类的事情，就连在野外他的兴致也不会丝毫受到影响，不如说他的情绪会更加高昂。

还有，不知道是那些混蛋把道具那些东西推介给他的。

杰洛瓦拟态的能力非常麻烦，原本的萨菲罗斯只会把这种能力用在捏个正宗什么的，但自从他有了PHS，接触到各种奇奇怪怪的信息后，他的正宗就能拟态成为各种「道具」，使得工作根本不能顺利进行了，并且他喜欢的尺度似乎越来越大。

（盖亚粗口）、（盖亚粗口）、（盖亚粗口）

『评论区截图：卧槽，英雄之间还玩这种play的吗？！』

Play...？我重申一次，萨 菲 罗 斯 是 个 混 蛋。

他热衷于把所有一切变糟。  
把衣服撕碎大概在他眼里和破坏星球一样，明明完全没有什么必要性和意义，只会带来糟糕至极的结果，可他却乐在其中，对他人的看法不管不顾。  
这个月我已经有两件上衣被正宗划破，三条皮带报废，四条裤子不再能穿了。这些添置衣服的钱本来可以用在给芬里尔维修上的，尽管神罗很令人厌恶，但他们有套新型引擎看起来还不错，可因为萨菲罗斯我一直没买到，芬里尔在哭泣！！  
希望萨菲罗斯能够认识到他的黑皮衣可以无限再生，但正常的纤维制品无法修复，谢谢。

说起这一点，为了省钱最近我在跟蒂法与艾丽丝学习针线，但萨菲罗斯不知道哪听到这个消息后，直接闯入第七天堂，乘我不注意的时候，对我使用了睡眠魔法。后来听蒂法他们说，我是被萨菲罗斯直接扛走了。  
当我因为身体某处的不适而醒来的时候，发现自己在公寓里的床上，全裸的萨菲罗斯正压在我身上，骚话接连不断，什么“你眼中只能有我，克劳德”、“你是我的人偶”之类的。  
虽然但是，为什么小时候的我会憧憬过这种人啊？要是告诉十五岁的我萨菲罗斯是个占有欲离谱，阅读理解能力满分的男人，我肯定一个字都不会信，但现实往往都很烂。

『评论区截图：其实我有个疑问，既然你那么不满？为什么不直接甩了他？又不是打不过。』

...萨菲罗斯是不会轻易死亡的，他不会成为回忆，他随时都有可能再次成为星球的威胁，神性与恶性对他而言，不过是一念之差。  
只有我能打败他，只有我能杀了他，只有我能阻止他，所以我暂时没有改变现状的打算。  
由于宝条那个人渣和杰洛瓦的影响，萨菲罗斯缺乏很多东西，但最起码最近的他似乎已经放弃了以星做舟的计划了，开始研究起别的什么东西了，例如他最近做的菜很好吃，省下了不少外卖开销。  
如果哪天他还想要继续那些恶行的话，我绝对会再次选择与他为敌的吧，然后再次了结他的生命，无论多少次。

但最后我还想补充一句话：老兄你xp好鸡掰怪哦，（盖亚粗口）

\--编辑于XX.XX.XX -XX：XX：XX--

评论区：

（已隐藏1000+回复，点击展开）

艾丽丝v：克劳德到后面是自暴自弃了吗wwwwwww（三分钟前）

蒂法v：克劳德，第七天堂永远都会为你敞开大门（三分钟前）

萨菲罗斯v：「分享链接：男朋友xp太传统是种什么样的体验？」（一分钟前）


	2. 男朋友xp太传统是种什么样的体验？

【男朋友xp太传统是种什么样的体验？】

镜像问题：男朋友xp太怪是种什么样的体验？ 

———————

萨菲罗斯v ：（烹饪、人偶制作话题优秀回答者）

Reunion

———

做爱不能开灯。

做爱必须戴套。

反对白日宣淫。

我的克劳德总喜欢做一些无用功的事情。

『评论区截图：话说萨菲罗斯竟然完全不否认他和克劳德在一起了？？？』

我和克劳德的羁绊无论是在过去、现在，还是未来都将永恒地存在着。为什么我要去否认既定的事实？  
况且，神罗日报早就在头版用加粗字体将我们同居了的这件事公之于众了，也就克劳德认为自己还没有暴露，在掩耳盗铃。  
虽然神罗日报以标题党行为出名，但自以前以来，他们的记者在抢新闻方面可以跑得比特种兵还要快。

『评论区截图：冒着生命危险求问，想要知道得详细一点！！』

首先，特种兵都有着强大的身体能力，包括视力强化，而克劳德更是融合了我的思恋与血液的人偶，区区黑暗也不会影响我与他的夜视力。克劳德大概想隐藏起他做爱时的那副表情吧，可恐怕他自己都清楚，这毫无作用。  
最近他大概也放弃关灯了，但转而试图用手捂着脸，明明我们已经做过无数次这种事情了，克劳德却至今还认为这很「羞耻」。  
那副自我逃避的模样，惹人怜爱。

克劳德反对不戴套，他认为这不符合卫生，而且后续清洁起来很麻烦。  
然而，在事后方面，克劳德他从来没有一次是自己去清理的，每一次他都是精疲力尽地被我抱进浴室的。  
身为主人的我有着照顾他的责任，加上被水打湿的陆行鸟也很有趣。帮他清理的时候他也会迷迷糊糊地说些平时不会说的话，比如叫我萨菲，说他曾经是有多喜欢我。  
对于这些，我乐在其中，所以我并不认为不戴套有什么坏处，他和我都能获得乐趣。

其次，克劳德还认为做爱时的娇喘亦很丢脸，因此基本上都不怎么愿意发出声音，除非实在忍不住。尽管这不坦率让人有些恼怒，可看他满脸通红的、忍耐的模样，也更让我提起兴致，所以在这传统方面我姑且给予高度评价。

对了，克劳德最喜欢的体位是最基本的那种。  
他认为骑乘位会被我一览无遗，后入位会让他有种被征服的压迫感，侧入位会过于深入，对坐位会让他察觉到自己自十六岁没有变动过的身高实在过于娇小的事实。  
同时，场合最好是在我们的公寓里，他认为野外的话特别是草地之类的地方很磕人，主题酒店收费不合理，陆行鸟农场被陆行鸟看着做爱很变态...  
总而言之，他反对所有新式体位和场合，并且认为做爱只是一种舒缓欲望的方式，并不需要那么多种「奇奇怪怪」的做爱方式。

『评论区截图：卧槽，意思是你们都试过了吗？！你们不会还试过BDSM吧？？？』

试过。

事实是克劳德拥有着足以匹敌我的强大，可能是因为出身于乡下的缘故，克劳德比较内敛，普通的束缚方法例如皮带、绳索等都是他毫无作用，他基本上用力一扯就能挣脱出来，然后会拿起六式向我挑战。

虽然和克劳德的战斗很让人尽兴，但还是有些想试试的玩法，我觉得下一次可以试试杰洛瓦的拟态能力，母亲的知识与力量一向都很优秀，想象克劳德也会对此很高兴。

『评论区截图：白日宣淫的部分呢？！冒昧问一下，您和克劳德一个星期做的次数是...？』

不如问什么一个星期没有做的日子存不存在，我渴求他，他也渴求我，我和他都能在性爱之中获得欢愉，我没有理由去停止一件对我们彼此都有益的事情，Reunion势不可挡。

不过因为克劳德和我的恢复力都很强，所以克劳德受到传统观念影响的，认为的那些影响工作的情况并不存在。

『评论区截图：您这是在揭星球英雄的老底啊...不说是克劳德很强吗？为什么他会处于那么...嗯...被动的状态？』

克劳德一直坚称他是受到了杰洛瓦细胞的影响，所以才会那么频繁地和我做爱，甚至还提出过是我透过细胞之间的纽带暗示他，才让他经常对我的要求欲拒还迎。

但事实是什么？克劳德你现在身为星球的英雄，你的精神早已在我给予的痛苦与绝望之中变得坚如磐石，加上星球推给你的庇护与能力，区区普通的暗示已经不怎么起作用了。  
你的能力、灵魂、精神，如今都熠熠生光，令人着迷，因此才会让我又了想将之摧毁，却又不愿意摧毁。  
入侵你的思维、控制你的身体之类的事，自那以后我就再也没做过了，尽管我不太愿意承认，但你的一切行动都是出自自身的意志作出，是你放任了自己的所有欲望与爱。

承认吧，你喜欢我。

还有，关于克劳德你的那些（盖亚粗口），那也是你妈。

\--编辑于XX.XX.XX -XX：XX：XX--

评论区：

（已隐藏1000+回复，点击展开）

艾丽丝v：关于外星人的奇怪知识增加了.jpg（五分钟前）

蒂法v：我有理有据怀疑你那么耐心回复，只是为了让克劳德在之后看到羞耻得亚批（五分钟前）

萨菲罗斯v（回答者）回复蒂法v：这是当然。@克劳德v（四分钟前）  



End file.
